Dos alphas y dos jarras
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando dos famosas Mahou shoujo se reunen en un bar a beber? Esto y mucho más en este one shot


Era uno de esos bares japoneses de mala muerte pero frecuentados por las mahou shoujos más aguerridas como las más valientes y quizás las más violadoras de todas. No cualquiera era digno de entrar a ese antro famoso donde habían alcohol, juegos de azar y mujerzuelas. Era el típico lugar donde podías colocar con un centavo la canción que te gusta, jugar una que otra ronda de billar o póker, apostar si se quería, tomar alcohol, y de en vez en cuando protagonizar una buena pelea.

En ese lugar estaba una castaña cobriza de pelo de caballo o coleta de al lado recogido, ojos azules, un buen cuerpo esbelto como bien marcado, era uno de los clientes más distinguidos del lugar como también uno de los VIP, estaba enfadada y reclamaba a la barman del lugar.

-¡Oye mesera! ¡Sírvame mi cerveza!- Gritó la cobriza al estilo anime mientras la barman que era una chica rubia bien torpe le llevó dos jarrones repletos de cerveza alemana, los cuales uno diría que eran suficientes para mandar al diablo al que lo tomaba o en el peor de los casos al hospital por envenenamiento.

Mientras la chica estaba viendo con ganas de tomarse su alcohol, cierta chica rubia ojiazul que peleaba en el nombre de la Luna pasaba por ahí mientras pareciese que buscaba a alguien, la cobriza estaba con una cara de haber tenido un día de perros.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? Retrasada

La pobre líder de las Sailor Scouts se rascaba el cuello intentando saber algo y por alguna razón a la cobriza se encabronaba con ver su presencia, Selena con una sonrisa torpe preguntó a su kouhai, debido a que era un año menor.

-Nanoha, ¿Sabes dónde están Rei y las demás?

Nanoha con muy mala gana como si alguien le arruinase la vida en menos de nada le dijo a la rubia de coletas de conejo

-Y yo te pregunto, ¿Qué no se supone que deberías verte con Rei y las demás en el parque?

Selena quedó con cara de Wtf al escuchar la interrogante de la cobriza e hizo una mirada tonta a un lado, como siempre Sailor Mars la mataría esta noche por llegar tarde a la acción

-¿Era en el parque? Rayos, me volví a equivocar, creí que era en la cantina y yo…

-¡Lárgate de aquí o no te doy otra no más porque…!- En eso Nanoha estaba preparando su arma mientras Selena entró en un estado de susto tremendo, la chica cobriza podía ser un ángel pero en ocasiones pero en otras era un auténtico demonio con quien era mejor no hacerlo enojar, Sailor Moon se fue del antro mientras Nanoha se calmaba, no había bebido un sorbo desde que llegó, de hecho ella esperaba a alguien, su compadre como de cariño le decía.

Una pelirrosa algo bajita pasaba por el lugar, usaba su uniforme de escuela con moños y medias blancas hasta la pantorrilla y unos lindos carmines, con una sonrisa alegre saludó a su senpai y en menos de nada fue invitada a la mesa

-¡Mira Madoka-san! ¡Mira esta obra de arte!- Señaló la cobriza a uno de los jarrones de cerveza- Vamos a tomar todo este maldito licor hasta vomitar todo este lugar

La gran Madoka, diosa del yuri y de las mahou shoujo estaba con los ojos en plato y boca abierta como si ese jarrón fuese lo más divino y quizás hermoso que haya visto en su corta vida aunque temía lo peor teniendo en cuenta su edad aunque como Nanoha era cliente distinguida y con derechos VIP.

-Sí, se ve deliciosa toda esta cerveza pero- Se rascó la nuca- ¿No crees que si Fate-san se entera se enojará contigo?

En eso la cobriza se rió bajito como burlona

-Bueno sé que tengo una linda y sensual novia como lo es mi Fate-chan y quizás en un futuro tendríamos una bonita hija o adoptar una, como siempre, una castañita de ojos bonitos- Tomó un sorbo pequeño- Pero esta noche es de alcohol, hay muchas viejas con quien quiero coger u otras con las quiero patearles el trasero así que… A la mierda todo.

-¿A la mierda todo?- Alzó una ceja ante la declaración de su amiga

-Vamos amiguis, ¿Podías no escuchar a Homura-san por una vez en tu vida?- Le mostró el lugar con un brazo sobre su hombro derecho- ¿Ves todo este lugar? Olvida todo y déjate de tonterías, esta noche mandemos al diablo a nuestras novias- Se le ocurrió la brillante idea de bajarse la falda que tenía mostrando que tenía un arnés de esos plásticos duros como de unos 25 centímetros lo que dejó a la pobre Madoka con cara de WTF.

-Eh, ¿Nanoha-san?

-Hey, hey… ¿Sabes qué somos mi querida Madao?

-Pues…

Se cruzó de brazos mientras el fondo era lo que podía ser un cañón con una puesta de sol en el cielo

-Somos hembras alfa, no… Somos chicas mágicas pero no cualquier chica mágica… ¡Somos chicas mágicas alfa! ¡Somos tachis, somos hembras castigadoras, somos protagonistas y las más poderosas que hasta Sailor Moon y las demás mahou shoujo se quedan en pañales ante nosotras!

-Pues esto pero…

-¡Somos indomables! Ninguna mujer o ningún idiota nos va privar nuestro gusto por el alcohol y por la pechuga, ¿Me entiendes? Yo eso lo puedo jurar aunque esté ante la presencia de Gokú

-Eh…

-¡Somos libres, somos manly, somos protagonistas! ¡Somos buenotas y mamadas y somos fuertes ahí abajo!- Señaló al arnés y en eso le acercó a su kouhai la jarra como una invitación a su idea- Vamos Madoka-sama, al fin y a cabo la temporada de brujas y crímenes terminó, ¿Lo olvidaste? Estamos de vacaciones

La pequeña Madoka suspiró

-Bien, me convenciste… Y aparte nosotras dos somos VIP y tenemos derechos gratis y lo gratis nunca se llega en la vida

-De hecho es una vez en la vida, mi querida Madoka-sama

-Obvio my friend, al demonio la clase y la decencia… ¡A gozar que esto es gratis cabrona!- Tomó la jarra y en menos de nada se deleitó con un sorbo

-Claro que sí Madoka, hay que gozar que para eso estamos vivas- Tomó un sorbo de la cerveza- Además, ¿Qué es lo que podría salir mal? Eso es para mí es como beber una cerveza Duff con limón

(…)

Al día siguiente…

Sayaka estaba con una mirada gacha como algo incomoda mientras Homura estaba como siempre, fría y con cara de muy pocos amigos, de hecho la viajera del tiempo estaba con su pijama aunque tenía un mantén de cocina con corazones puesta mientras que la peliceleste estaba rascándose la cabeza como si viniera con unas malas noticias.

-Bueno Homura, verás… -Suspiró- Encontramos a Madoka nadando en el sistema de aguas tratadas de la ciudad

-Lo que digas, dilo es español- Una mirada intimidante, daba a entender que Madoka fue involucrada por alguien, ese alguien lo pagaría con su vida o todos los seres que rodeaban a ese alguien.

-Bueno, hayamos a Madoka en el drenaje y está en el hospital por intoxicación y envenamiento…

Un momento de silencio se impuso en la sala

-¿Te das cuenta de la mentira que dices? De hecho Madoka llegó tarde pero no tomó nada

-¡Buenos días! Que tal amorcito, que tal Sayaka-chan- En eso se acercó Madoka que estaba con una camiseta de futbol y unas bermudas mientras se limpiaba los ojos como si hubiera tenido un sueño pesado de un día o varios pero muchos días, aparte de que caminaba como zombie… Madoka estaba despierta hace pocos minutos lo que dejó con una gota de sudor a la pobre Sayaka.

-¿Cómo? ¿Pero qué vergas? ¿No se supone que tú o Nanoha estaban nadando en el drenaje?

(…)

Mientras tanto en uno de los acantilados de la ciudad, Fate como Nanoha y su pequeña Vivio estaban viendo a una peliazul que estaba tirada en el río bocabajo y frotando como un bote sin reaccionar, la pequeña castañita de ojos verdes miró muy de reojo el supuesto cuerpo frotante

-Mamá Nanoha- Preguntó Vivio con voz infantil como linda- ¿Acaso ese es un buzo?

-¿Un buzo? A que te refieres ternura- Se inclinó la cobriza con tal de saber el interés de su pequeña

-Ya sabes, esas personas que se meten a nadar para destapar las coladeras de los acantilados y los drenajes

La pequeña Vivio se rió ante una mano en el cabello mientras que su mamá, (O su papá ya que tenía su apellido) hacía una sonrisa gentil en sus labios

-De hecho mi pequeña eso lo sabrás cuando ya te pongas a estudiar, a veces es mejor eso que estar sentada viendo televisión todo el día- Era eso un consejo o una especie de tapadera de la diabólica idea de emborrachar a cierta indecente junto con su amiguis la noche anterior y por extraño que pareciera Fate lo sabía pero… Nanoha era diabólica pero como toda mujer fiel a su macho, eso se le perdonaba y se le recompensaba de manera manual y nocturna.


End file.
